


Sentimental Celebration

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ben are celebrating pulling yet another town out of financial trouble, but Ben gets sentimental after a few beers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Celebration

It took Ben Wyatt about four beers before he started talking. He was tipsy and tired which could only result in one thing; embarrassing honesty.

“Sometimes I just stare at the hotel ceilings, you know? And I think about how nice it would be if it was the ceiling to my home, and there was someone sleeping next to me…” 

Chris nodded along, taking in everything Ben was saying. He really admired that about Chris; he was a great listener. 

“Maybe I’m just not cut out to do the whole girlfriend or family thing.” Ben stared into his empty beer bottle.

Chris placed a firm hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with Ben. “Firstly, I think you know as well as I do that that’s not true.” He motioned at the bartender to get Ben another beer. “Secondly, you’re never going to find someone if you don’t put any effort in.”

Ben started on his fifth beer. “I never have time to put any effort in, we move around so much.” 

“Well, you should try at this next place we’re going to. It sounds like they’re in fairly deep financial trouble so we might be staying there for a while.”

They sat in silence for a moment, each pondering their own thoughts. Their nomadic lifestyle was starting to weight on Ben’s heart, but tonight they were supposed to be celebrating pulling yet another town out of debt. 

Ben slammed his drink down purposefully, “You up for a game of pool?” 

As Ben was racking up the pool table, he asked Chris what the name of the next town was.

“It started with a ‘p’. Pawnston, maybe…” He grabbed their pool cues and handed the shorter one to Ben. 

“Pawstee? Prawnee?” He shook his head and broke the rack.

“No wait, it’s called Pawnee.”


End file.
